Karen
by robot girl
Summary: About a girl who becomes invovled with Satanists. Some violent content, going to get worse. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't know why I wrote this. Enjoy? I know its not very good, but I really liked writing it.

It has to do with bible/religious-related themes, mostly Satan oriented.

Rice rice baby.

**Karen**

. . . and so off they went, messing around in things they shouldn't have been messing in. The first girl, with long red hair down to her butt skipped up to the fence and began to climb it. The boy, following her fashion, was never far behind. They climbed to the top of the fence together, and wobbled unsteadily. The boy was the first to jump off, and he did nothing to break his fall, or even indicate it. Now, this fence must have been roughly thirteen feet high, and this boy and this girl, they were very young and small. Next, the girl jumped off, groaning with effort as she launched herself into the air, momentarily a silhouette against the red sunset, then came flying down limp and mute. Because she was limp and did not straighten her body out, her body lay motionless, in a position that was most unnatural, with her arms ad legs sticking out in odd angles.

If someone were there to have witnessed this event, they would have stopped it from ever happening. But their efforts would be in vain, because incidents like these would soon be frequent. But we are forgetting the second girl. This girl, who is quiet and thin and sickly, would prove to be horrible, more monstrous than anyone would even think her to be. It was then that she managed over the fence, and took a slick, silvery knife from her pant pocket. It fit smugly in the palm of her hand, a perfect fit. She then proceeded in stabbing the boy and girl. Each thrust was produced with much effort, and each time it came swiftly down, the effort was rewarded with warm, sweet, lively blood. She paused when the boy had stopped breathing, only to start again on the girl, but stopped again, and put the knife away. The girl would lay in her misery, until, she would eventually die.

The second girl got up quietly and left, no one the wiser. Because what she was to do next would prove to be horrible indeed.

This girl, her name was Karen. Karen was quite the average child, not one to capture your interest. But there was a day, of course, that changed her. Her uncle came up to her one day, and told her of the old religion, and of things that people had banished from their realities. She was instantly enthralled and begged for more when he was to go. But he did come again, and continued to tell her of these things, and gladly accepted when she asked to be taught of the old ways and the old religion by him. And so she learned of things most girls never learned of.

Her mind was hungry for more, and so she often went looking for the creatures described by her uncle, always wanting more. And she found many things, things she would not have believed in before, but now believed in very much. She read and she wrote about it, and learned more of it.

And so she was bound to find of the bad things she could get into, and she did. Her uncle told her of others who cherished the ways, and told her he would be gone to visit them. They said good-bye, and he left for the others.


	2. the need

AN: Just so you know, I'd like to mention that Karen's story on FanFiction is going to be much jumbled, but that's the way its coming. And thank you my two reviewers, I'm not emo, but I am a generally sad person.

This is set in Karen's future, and Camarilla is a demon that has to feed off of a person's soul to live, or really maintain her demon figure, or she is stuck in spirit form until one of her "siblings" can share blood or life-force with her. Karen is her "sibling" and a Halfling.

On with it!

---

It was well into night, and Karen was pacing back and forth in the darkness of her bathroom. Her clothes were soaked with sweat, and her flushed cheeks stood out on her pale, yellow skin. Now was the time to kill, now was the time for Karen to give into the demon she hid so well. She continued pacing, tense with frustration, now.

The house creaked and sighed as the night wore on. Time was wasting away slowly, and Karen's need was unbearably strong—and growing stronger still. Stopping for a moment, she was unsure. Inside her head, she was she was torn between satiating her thirst, her hunger, and perhaps risking capture and punishment. Or she could wait it out, until it came back another night.

She would wait it out, her hunger gently throbbing like a living thing.

--

Camarilla sat by her sister's grave, which was not far from her own. There was never much to do, and this night was no different from the others. What little there was to do was temporarily banned, now that the Catholic Church decided to vanquish all evil, as in previous centuries. They never did succeed, as they were not far from evil themselves with all the lies they threw around.

With a longing sigh, she pranced lightly to her own grave, and sat down, leaning heavily on the tombstone. Memories from her previous life slowly surfaced after lying dormant for so long. The memories were usually an annoyance, as she disliked her human life. Yet tonight she let them come, wondering just what was so petty about them. _Nothing, _she thought giddily, _nothing at all. _

She remembered now, one of the many times she and her sister would play chase in their small home as children. An infant's meaningless smile was drawn on her otherwise adult like face. The memory was good.

An hour or so had passed, and Camarilla's spirit form was turning to her demon form. Her mind had played tricks on her tonight. The memories she had experienced had turned feral and adrenaline pumped. Just as Karen, the need was upon her, only much stronger and more developed, as she was not a Halfling like Karen. It was time to pay one of her victims a visit.

She closed the distance from her grave to the cemetery gates quickly, her walk breathtakingly graceful. The dress she wore was as white as the whites of her eyes, and billowed in an unknown wind. Never slowing her pace, she took a rock from the ground and thrust it against the lock that held the gates closed. The lock broke cleanly, and she pushed against the gates that groaned in protest. Once open, she ran out like a crazed animal.

All traces of the beauty she processed moments before had disappeared and were replaced by something cruel and mindless. Her run was fueled on raw energy, stolen from her core. It made her fast, much faster than any human any human could ever hope to be. Bit it wouldn't last if she didn't feed soon.

--

AN: I'm working on making a climax, so if this really makes you want to know what's going to happen next, please read & review! 


End file.
